


The One I Want, The One I Need

by PluckyDuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Cat/Human Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluckyDuck/pseuds/PluckyDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is the head Alpha of his domain, and he wants to do right by his people.<br/>But he also wants to live his life on his own terms and care for his mate like anybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Want, The One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was talking about cat au's and this happened.  
> I didn't go through and edit much so sorry if things sound weird.

He knows they're necessary, he really does, but all Kuroo can think right now is that council meetings are an absolute pain in the ass.

He's sitting relatively patiently (all things considered) at the head of the long, low table, with all his advisors and officers of state set on each side and half-listening to them drone on and on about this or that without any real interest. Most of these were topics they'd covered before, were still arguing about and most likely would for the next several weeks. Apart from a select few, the majority were all pompous windbags that Kuroo would love to be rid of if they weren't so damned good at their jobs. If part of that job description included boring him to tears, then they all deserved a gold star.

From his left and right respectively, Kai and Yaku kept shooting him occasional glances out of the corners of their eyes, particularly whenever his tail began to twitch anxiously at his side. Kai was smiling as always, but Yaku's gaze was particularly heavy, and he knew his friend was just dying to give him a piece of his mind.  
It's not that Kuroo had any choice though, he had to be here, it went with the whole 'ruler of the land' thing. He couldn't just pick and choose when to do his job. Kenma had been able to slip away earlier between meetings, incapable of shrugging off his growing discomfort any longer, but that was understandable given his current state. As sovereign, Kuroo didn't have that luxury. He had done his best to remain composed during the meeting, and had done it well, even though the constant itch of desire to tend to his mate had begun to build in the back of his mind.  
The seat to his immediate right was empty, and Kuroo could feel the tension in his stomach tighten even more as he peeked down at the soft cushion that was reserved for Kenma. It had only been a matter of time until Kenma reached his heat again – Yaku's had come and gone a week and a half ago, and Kenma's usually followed soon after. So it was no surprise when Kenma had begun to display his usual pre-heat signs a few days ago.

It usually started with Kenma rearranging his sea of pillows almost religiously, before all the cushions in their wing of the compound eventually went missing and 'mysteriously' wound up in their room. Kenma's innate instincts to make himself more comfortable around this time had also set him off to gathering up all of his own comfort items and their spare blankets (and nervously asking the maids for a few more) and piling them all around their bed. Kuroo couldn't argue with the extra comfort. And he definitely wasn't going to argue with Kenma when he stole all the pillows that Kuroo had slept on the night before and hoarded them to stack against his back so he could be surrounded by his Alpha’s scent on all sides. Kenma also took to eating more (or at least more than he typically did, which wasn’t much honestly) to store up some excess energy beforehand. Kuroo usually kept a few buns and pieces of fruit close at hand the closer it got to Kenma's heat for just this reason. It didn't matter that a tray of food would be set outside of their room for him every day of his heat, Kenma listened to his instincts and Kuroo listened to Kenma (and therefore Kenma's instincts).

And now Kenma's heat had finally hit. And Kuroo was stuck in a god forsaken meeting. If he hadn't been responsible for the lives of the entire province, he sure as hell wouldn’t be here. But he was responsible for thousands of people, and so he -grudgingly- stayed seated, trying to pretend that his skin wasn't practically itching with the need to check up on his Omega or that his tail wouldn't stop lashing out or that he definitely wasn't clawing a hole through his hakama.

Of all the days…

Thankfully, Kenma had an entire wing of rooms to himself and Fukunaga had dutifully taken up what would, under normal circumstances, be Taketora's role and went to stand guard in front of the hall leading to their rooms. Not that Kuroo thought that anyone would challenge his breeding rights with Kenma, there weren’t too many people brave enough to dare, but someone needed to ensure that Kenma was left alone until Kuroo could finally break away all the same. Kuroo was grateful for it; it was reassuring to know there were people he could count on to not take advantage of the one he loved.

The funny thing about it all was that Kuroo had the suspicion that the members of his council wouldn't be opposed to him skipping altogether if it meant that he was busy actively trying to get Kenma pregnant. They had been hinting at it for a while now, and not as subtly as they would like to believe. Kuroo was young, virile, in his prime – what better time to secure his line than now?

It wasn't that Kuroo didn't care, exactly, but he had been busy with countless other things lately, and it was something he and Kenma had never sat down and properly talked about, though they both knew the conversation was inevitable. Out of anyone, Nekomata understood him, and whenever he was being pressured the older cat would just laugh and pat Kuroo consolingly on the shoulder, teasing at the other advisors to let him “enjoy his youth while he still can”.

Kuroo also had the feeling that his advisors had been listening to the same rumors that Yaku had informed him were going around, and that was what was feeding into their insistence that he breed. It was expected for people to worry about how Kenma would handle the strain of pregnancy if he ever conceived, Kuroo even mused over it sometimes, but Kenma's doctor (and Yaku, and Tora, and everyone who really knew Kenma) knew that Kenma was stronger than he looked; his body was soft but sturdy and was perfect for conception.  
But then there were those who whispered behind closed doors about Kenma himself. That Kenma was ill-tempered or infertile or that he refused Kuroo's knot. And while all those tales were just as ludicrous as the first, they still pissed Kuroo off. Not only because they were all untrue, but because they were unfairly attacking Kenma just because he was reserved and hated the spotlight and didn’t give in to people’s demands; it was Kuroo who had drug him into all of this, and he felt that he should be the one to blame for any perceived shortcomings.  
His council had even dared to suggest that he breed other Omegas as a surety, on the off-chance that Kenma really was infertile, but assured him that Kenma could remain as his favored mate all the same. Kuroo had refused. If he ever did sire kittens, it would be on Kenma and no one else.

No one, as far as he knew, had mentioned anything about all of this to Kenma, and that was as it should be. Kuroo (and Nekomata, and Yaku) did his best to make sure of it. Kenma had enough things worrying about with being the mate of the Alpha Leader and being his chief advisor, and any more pressure -especially about this- wouldn't help things. Kenma should just be allowed to continue on as he was, doing his job and living his life. None of the others were hounded by doubts of their fertility. And besides, Kenma’s heats were nobody’s business but his and Kuroo’s. Speaking of…

Kuroo sighed as quietly as he could, trying to keep the anxious twitch of his ears to a minimum. Apart from Yaku and Kai, he was pretty sure no one else had caught on to just how antsy he was. Besides Nekomata. The old cat had been grinning at him knowingly across the table the entire time, and Kuroo had wanted to turn away out of embarrassment if he hadn't been so determined to keep a straight face. The mischievous Beta seemed to have taken pity on him, though, and had been subtly trying to steer the conference to ending a little earlier than usual for the past hour or so. At least someone could. Certainly not Kuroo.

Eventually the more long-winded of the group began to settle down and the final arguments were drawing to a close for the day. There were still some pieces of legislation that Kuroo would need to go over -and soon- and some appeals to rifle through before Tuesday, but those were all worries for another day. Right now, with Kai and Nekomata taking his place for the duration of Kenma’s heat, his only concern was like that of any other Alpha – taking care of his mate.

Once he was finally able to leave, Kuroo had tried to not look too obvious in his scramble to head out the door (he needed to maintain some level of dignity), but he didn't think any show of forced grace would wipe the snigger from Nekomata's mouth, and Yaku was giving him a severely pointed look to move his ass, decorum be damned.

As soon as he was out of sight of anyone who might give him hell later for his impatience, Kuroo shuffled hurriedly down the halls. He gave Fukunaga a small wave as he passed into his and Kenma's wing of the complex -very noticeably empty, and would thankfully stay that way for the next few days- and the other cat inclined his head respectfully. Kuroo unclasped and shouldered out of his haori as he went, only pausing to undo the ties of his hakama. There was no reason to be wearing them anymore, and he tossed them over his shoulder as he padded down the quiet hallway to his and Kenma's room.

He could hear his mate calling out; quieter than most other Omegas of their kind, as was Kenma's way. The sweet high plea for relief seared through his veins like fire, and he licked his lips. When an Omega called, it was technically for any and all Alphas in the vicinity to answer, but this was Kenma, and Kuroo knew that the only one his mate would allow to mount him was Kuroo himself.

It was so early into Kenma's heat, but already he could detect the faintest hints of his Omega's scent hanging in the air.The heady sweetness of the pheromones made his head swim. His nostrils flared as he took it in, intoxicating him, and his ears perked up alertly. His tail twitched expectantly behind him. He had thought he had had a little time before he was truly needed by his Omega, but judging by the scent wafting through the thin door, he had been wrong.

He slid the door open quietly, inhaling deeply before stepping inside their room, where Kenma's delicious scent cloistered around him like a heavy blanket. What was usually a calm, soothing smell was now tinged with desire, with lust, and it nipped at Kuroo's senses teasingly, sparking his own need.

Kenma or someone else had already lit a lantern and tucked it off to the side, but for now sunlight still poured through the rice paper doors that looked out into their own private courtyard. There was a large pile of blankets arranged in some sort of order upon their futon in the center of the room, several more than usual. Every single one of Kenma's pillows -and there were many- had been tossed into the nest, particularly towards the head of it. If he looked closely, he could spy a yukata or two of his woven into the construction in some way, but the most notable was the one draped around the person he sought.

Kenma didn't rise, but his tail lashed expectantly once he caught Kuroo's scent in the air. He murmured quietly to himself, a small relieved sound. He was enveloped in Kuroo's sleeping yukata, curled in on himself and squirming beneath the weight of his desire. His hands were tucked between his thighs, and from what little skin Kuroo could see peeking out from the yukata was glistening wet.  
When Kuroo knelt by him, he finally looked up with golden eyes warm and clouded with lust, his hair disheveled and chest heaving. His normally pale cheeks were flushed a vibrant pink.

“Kuro.” he breathed.

The Alpha reached out to caress his cheek, pushing back an errant lock of hair, and Kenma nuzzled into the touch with a sigh of relief.

“I'm sorry I'm late.” Kuroo told him gently, “I didn't think you would go under this soon.”  
He was frustrated with the council and with himself for keeping him away for so long. Usually he was there to help ease Kenma into his heat, teasing him and bickering lightly with him through the initial aches and pains that came with an Omega's body preparing for what was to come. That stage had already come and gone.

He received a hum in response, neither accepting his apology nor refuting it, and Kenma turned his head slightly to brush soft lips against the comparative roughness of Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo absently tossed what garments he had already removed to the side and leaned down to press his lips against the soft pout of Kenma's. His Omega accepted him easily, and his tri-colored tail curled up to link with Kuroo's own. Kenma leaned into Kuroo, body spurred into new movement by the presence of an Alpha, his Alpha, and he removed his fingers from within himself with a soft wet sound. He pulled Kuroo down on top of him and broke the kiss to nuzzle the underside of Kuroo's jaw. The soft fur of his ears tickled the skin there, and Kenma purred as he nosed at Kuroo's scent glands, shuddering at the strong musk. He was always more openly affectionate during his heat.

Kuroo started up a purr of his own, low and deep within his chest as he tilted his head to rub his cheek lovingly against the top of Kenma's head. His arms wrapped around the Omega without thought, tracing circular patterns against Kenma's hip lovingly and working his way down. The front of the yukata was open, untied, and Kuroo could feel the heat of Kenma's skin against his chest even through his own clothing, heightened from the flush of the Omega's heat. Kenma started to nibble at the underside of his jaw, tiny, almost playful nips that spiked even more arousal through the Alpha's veins. Small hands ran down his front, tracing over the planes of his pectorals, the hard seams of his abs, and smearing slick along the path of his fingers.

Kenma moaned, rubbing his thighs together uncomfortably. “Kuro, I need you, please, I...”

He took his Alpha's rough hand into his own and slid them up along the outside of his thigh, pushing away the drape of the yukata and around the curve of his ass. He slid Kuroo's fingers against the mess of his entrance, sticky and wet and desperate. More slick welled up beneath Kuroo’s fingertips and Kenma wiggled his hips back against his touch.

Kuroo growled at the sensation and squeezed a pale buttock, startling Kenma into a shaky gasp with ears swerving back. His other hand rose to mimic it's brother against Kenma's other side, lifting Kenma’s hips slightly and kneading the tender flesh, working it slowly. Kenma shuddered when Kuroo spread him open, wide and waiting, and slick ran heavily down his skin to drip against Kuroo’s kimono.  
With the ease of the slick and Kenma's own single-handed attempts at relief, he was pliable and loose, and Kuroo slipped two fingers into his Omega to temporarily sate him. He moaned at the heat, at Kenma’s slick insides contracting around the intrusion eagerly and drawing him in further. He worked his fingers slowly, gently, and allowed himself to bask in his mate's sweet embrace.

Kenma hummed at the stretch, greater than his own fingers could provide, rough and long and searching. He bucked against them, but they weren't enough, they couldn't open him like a thick cock could, couldn't achieve the satisfying sensation of Kuroo's knot stretching him.

Kenma whined in frustration against his lips, but Kuroo shushed him with a soft growl. He had shoved a pillow under Kenma’s hips so he could work out of his last two layers of clothes one-handed, but while he was tugging at his fundoshi, Kenma slipped his hand underneath the side to grope insistently at his stiff cock. Slick gushed around Kuroo’s fingers from the needy hole as the pads of Kenma’s fingers slipped through the precome already welling from his cock. Kenma was impossibly wet, and each time Kuroo slid his fingers back in he was met with a lewd smack. He shivered in anticipation at how eagerly Kenma would take his cock, how loud those filthy, wet sounds would be as he fed Kenma his knot. His prick twitched in Kenma’s hand at the thought and dribbled precome over those beautiful pale fingers.

Kuroo's cock was already hard and flushed in Kenma’s grip, and a part of the Omega yearned to reach out with a pink tongue to lavish it with attention and lick away the salty pre ejaculate from between his fingers. The sticky tips of them danced down to the base of the member, where Kuroo’s knot had already started to grow and Kenma squeezed it, savoring the thickness of it and startling a gasp from Kuroo. He imagined how it would feel inside of him, with the safety of Kuroo’s strong body curled around him and the heat of his chest against his back as the Alpha emptied his swollen, full sack inside of Kenma. He cradled Kuroo’s balls in his palm, rolling them before giving them a gentle tug. They were heavy and dark and Kenma wetted his lips at the weight of them in his hand. There were other Omegas who accepted the seed of several Alpha's during their heat, but Kenma only wanted one. Why go from Alpha to Alpha seeking satisfaction when Kuroo was more than willing to give him everything he had to offer?

He whined low in his throat when Kuroo pulled out of him, fingers sticky and dripping with his slick, but Kuroo shushed him as he pulled away Kenma’s hand and untied his fundoshi. His eyes were dark and dangerous, drinking in every bit of Kenma that he could. Kuroo's rough fingers danced over his sensitive skin, rolling his perked nipples teasingly. Each caress sent Kenma shuddering, gasping for more, for relief. Kuroo squeezed his thighs and the Alpha groaned as he lowered himself between Kenma's legs, lapping at the delicious mess between them. His tongue was heavy upon him, insistent, and Kenma keened, his lower body arching up to meet him and hands gripping down into Kuroo's hair. Kuroo gave a harsh suck at his entrance, and dense thighs clamped down on either side of his head to keep him there. Kenma struggled to keep his claws sheathed at the sensation, chest heaving. His tail was lashing frantically. Despite his best efforts, his voice filtered throughout the room huskily, punctuated by the soft smacks of Kuroo's tongue against him.

When Kuroo reached up to tug at his cock, however, Kenma finally came with a shout and tensed into himself, cock pulsing with his release. Kuroo mouthed at his entrance all the while, tongue darting out to lap up the new wave of slick. Once he had been satisfied, he pulled back, thumbing around his slick-sodden mouth. Kenma had relaxed back into his nest of pillows, but only somewhat. His body still ached to be properly satiated, and he wouldn’t know true rest until then.

Kuroo leaned back down to pepper Kenma's neck with open mouthed kisses, circling the bond mark on his shoulder with his lips, and encouraged his mate to spread his legs wider to accommodate him so he could properly mount. To his surprise, Kenma pulled back.

Before Kuroo could question him, Kenma rolled over beneath him and raised his hips outward, tail slowly curling in the air. His face was resting against some of the pillows, flushed red from his need and the openness of this new position, but Kuroo could just make out a small plea.

“Kuro, your knot, I need...” he huffed, “please Alpha.”  
He needed to be bred, needed that ache within him to finally be sated with the thickness of Kuroo's knot plugging him. He was so wet, his skin felt like fire, and his body was longing to be stretched and filled. He wanted to be heavy with Kuroo's seed, to be the only one he bred, to be fattened with his kittens.

Kuroo’s chest heaved with breath and renewed vigor as Kenma presented himself. He usually took Kenma from the front, to make it easier on the Omega in-between mating sessions, but this position made it more likely that his seed would catch. And if Kenma smelled tantalizing before, he was absolutely irresistible now. His sloppy pink hole was shining wet with slick, eager to be stretched by a thick knot.

Kenma was shaking with desire now; firm delicious thighs wet and quivering with need. Kuroo gave his cock a few pulls and kneeled up behind his mate, teasing his cockhead around Kenma’s rim. Kenma choked out a quiet mewl and widened his stance, trying to press back into him. Kuroo's mouth watered at the sight, his cock practically throbbing against the needy hole. His Omega was submitting to him, begging for him. Kenma never begged, and he rarely ever submitted.

His own tip was glistening with precome and the slick still oozing from Kenma, and he pushed his hips upward to slide his length through it, forcing friction against Kenma and himself. Kenma cried out in protest, but Kuroo slid back again, his next thrust slipping his aching cock deep within the tight confines of his mate. Kenma's greedy hole accepted him with ease.

_So hot..._

Kenma groaned, a low appeased sound, as Kuroo finally mounted him, sinking his claws into the thick mattress and curling his toes in pleasure. He almost came from the relief of it, his blood thrumming through his veins as his body accommodated Kuroo’s girth. His head rest against the pillows, hair splayed out in a beautiful soft fan of black and gold. Kuroo could just make out the pink tinge to his cheeks, his lips parted in a pant, and he sank in deeper. Kenma hummed and nuzzled against the cushions, body clenching around his Alpha and drawing him in. Kuroo growled appreciatively at the display and curled himself around his mate, tucking him away snugly beneath his own larger body.

Kenma tried to arch back, to press Kuroo deeper inside of him, but Kuroo growled.

“Don't squirm.” he mumbled, gripping his hand against Kenma's waist.

Kenma did as he was told and stilled beneath him, the faintest tremble of his shoulders betraying the effort it took to obey. Kuroo still wasn't deep enough inside of him, he needed more.

Once he was fully seated within the Omega, Kuroo pulled his hips back and swung in with a grunt. Kenma rocked forward with the force of it, a pleased hitch of breath upon his tongue. Kuroo's ears flattened back and his fangs dug into his bottom lip while his hips struck up a steady rhythm, gripping the rounded hips of his Omega tightly. They were firm, and Kuroo loved to sink his fingers into the meat of them when they fucked.

Kenma was trembling beneath him, groaning into a pillow as his cock bounced with the steady rocking of his body. It was the most incredible feeling. Kuroo started off with longer thrusts, his hips drawing back in a wide swing as he slid himself in and out of Kenma's tight heat, but they were steadily becoming more controlled, more concentrated as Kuroo hit his stride. His body had hunched over even more around Kenma, and all of the force that had previously gone into sliding back in was now devoted to grinding against Kenma's core insistently in short hard thrusts. He clenched a fist against the futon to support his weight over Kenma, the cords of muscle strong and defined as he concentrated his movement into his hips, expelling the tense energy with every deep plunge into Kenma’s body.

His reached up with his other hand up to tug at Kenma's cock, jerking him in tandem to the snap of his hips, and Kenma writhed against the sheets in pleasure.

He growled encouragingly against the Omega's neck, “Come for me Kenma.”

Kenma tried to fight it, tried to hold out, but Kuroo rammed into him twice in quick succession while lightly twisting the head of his cock between his fingers. Kenma’s body arched back against him with a high whine and drenched his own stomach with splatters of white.

His mate's body loosened even more each time he came, and Kuroo took advantage of it, nudging his strained prick deeper and deeper until he was pressed against Kenma's core. He fucked him relentlessly through his orgasm; Kenma hadn’t received his knot yet, and the Omega would continue to be wanton until he had, quickly building back into desperation until he was thoroughly mated.

“K-Kur-Ah!”

Kenma was incapable of forming words, only able to gasp and pant and groan. The lewd slapping of skin on wet skin permeated the air around him, underscored by Kuroo’s gravelly huffs of exertion.

Kenma sobbed as Kuroo ground against him, no longer pulling back to thrust; he was as deep as he would ever be. He could feel the swell of his knot expanding against Kenma's rim, his balls tightening and pulling up against his body in preparation for his release. With a deep guttural growl, he bit Kenma's scruff to keep him still, emitting a whimper from the Omega beneath him. With his cock pressed tightly against him, Kuroo fucked up into him with a few wild snaps of his hips and held in place, until his body went rigid with the force of his orgasm.

Kenma cried out as Kuroo's hot seed shot inside of him, and his Alpha groaned in relief, fingers digging harshly against his hip and holding him steady.  
Finally, finally, Kuroo had given him his seed.  
It was a blissfully contented feeling, his body temporarily relieved of it's ache now that its need was being satisfied. He would be full with Kuroo's spend once his heat had finally run its course, and the thought of it relaxed him further. Kenma relinquished a contented sigh as he was filled, spreading his legs wider to ground himself better against the blankets. A purr rolled out of him in tandem with the kneading of his claws against the pillows, and his tail drooped down to curl loosely around Kuroo's waist.

After his initial release had passed, Kuroo pulled his mouth away from Kenma's nape and kissed the skin tenderly, apologetically. He reached up with a clawed hand to gently rub Kenma's lower belly, encouraging his Omega’s body to accept what was being given. He tried to lower the two of them down to lay more comfortably against the bed, but Kenma wasn't having any of it, so Kuroo resigned himself to staying where he was. He didn't mind too much, though; there was something right about having Kenma tucked up under him, warm and safe. He nuzzled adoringly at Kenma's scent glands with his own and kissed his temple. His words were soft and full of love, soothing his Omega each time he rolled his hips upward with a renewed spurt of his seed. His mate was finally relaxed in his arms, eyes fluttering closed every so often in rest. His breathing had slowed to an even pace for now, and he allowed Kuroo to press sweet, reverent kisses against his face and neck.

When at last he was truly spent, his cock having softened and slipped out, Kuroo eased them both down against the bedding properly. Kenma snuggled against his chest as Kuroo shifted the better half of his weight to the side onto his propped forearm so he could remain cocooned around his mate. The depth of his purr rumbled against Kenma's back, a soothing, protective sound. He stroked Kenma’s hip lazily while they rested, standing by for when he would be needed again.

Kenma purred softly under the ministrations and took his hand into his own, kissing the palm and then resting it against his belly.

This was only the beginning, but for now he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be this long. Or this rambly.


End file.
